


His Voice

by Ms_Mercury



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Mercury/pseuds/Ms_Mercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandral drags Sif and Loki to a karaoke bar. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Voice

When Fandral suggests they go to a karaoke bar on Saturday night, Sif and Loki stare at him. They don’t sing around the house, why in heaven’s name would they want to do it in front of an audience? But Fandral makes puppy eyes and starts moaning that it’s been so long since they all had a bit of fun and eventually they give in just to shut him up. They don’t _have_ to sing, after all. It’s perfectly all right to just have a drink or two and watch Fandral make a fool of himself. In all likelihood they will be home by ten, their dignity intact.

It’s a good plan. Until Sif comes up with another. Because, she realizes, she really, really wants to hear Loki sing. On Saturday morning, when the two of them enter the sports hall for their weekly martial arts training, she proposes a bet: Whoever wins the first round may pick a song for the other to perform. Loki’s eyes widen in alarm but he accepts, just as she expected. Her husband is not one to turn down a challenge.

Too bad. He trips and falls hard on his back and all Sif has to do is dig her knees into his shoulders and her fingers into the soft skin beneath his jaw. _One Year of Love_ , she pants. She loves Queen and she wants Loki to sing something cheesy. He shuts his eyes and exhales a silent _Fuck._

When Sif watches him get up on the stage and accept the microphone with shaking hands, she regrets it. All of it. It’s a difficult song and he is nervous. He is going to butcher it. Her body grows hot at the prospect. Not that her mischievous husband doesn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of the laughter for a change. But she doesn’t want it to be now, not when it’s the first time he is ever going to sing for her. She considers hiding in the women’s restroom until the song is over. But then the music starts and it’s too late.

_Just one year of love is better than a lifetime alone._

He starts out quietly, the words barely audible. The song is a little too high for his baritone voice and he needs a moment to adjust.

Sif has always liked his voice. The way it’s smooth and gravelly at the same time, like pebbles wrapped in velvet. How it changes just as quickly as his moods, from a hiss to a snarl to a purr and back again. No matter what he is saying and how he is saying it, there is always a specific timbre in his voice. A tone that’s uniquely Loki.

What she hasn’t anticipated is that it comes out so much clearer when he sings. He doesn’t hit every note perfectly but the beautiful timbre is always there, resonating with the words. She turns to look at him. He is standing in the blue glow of the stage light, his body rigid and the microphone clutched tightly in both hands. The lyrics pour out of his lovely mouth in a steady stream.

_One sentimental moment in your arms is like a shooting star right through my heart._

On the highest note his voice cracks. It’s as sincere a sound as he has ever produced and it alters something deep inside her. Her organs swap places and her brain cells reconnect to make sense of what it is she just heard.

And then it’s all over. People applaud. Some politely, some enthusiastically. Fandral cheers like a maniac.

Loki returns the microphone and makes his way back to his chair next to her. His movements are clumsy with excitement. He sits down and turns to her, smiling uncertainly. Before he can say something she presses her face into his neck and hot tears spill onto his skin and the collar of his shirt.

They are home by ten, their dignity intact and their love a tangible thing between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> In case you don't know the song please check it out. It's wonderful.


End file.
